


This Mortal Coil

by Raserus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raserus/pseuds/Raserus
Summary: Akali has sad brain, and Evelynn reveals something to make it all better.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 308





	This Mortal Coil

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever had the balls to post, so... Here we go. If folks enjoy it, maybe I'll write more. We'll see.
> 
> Edit: I gotta make a note, I have been heavily inspired by the soulmate stories I've been reading!

Rain had been falling for some time now, and Akali couldn’t even recall when it began. 

It had been a few days since K/DA had performed their last show, and for the time being, the group was relaxing in their hotel rooms and enjoying the sights. At least, they would be, if the storm system hadn’t moved in. Ahri and Kai’Sa didn’t mind it, they had left earlier to go eat at some cute little diner. Evelynn… She wasn’t sure where her girlfriend was, today. The demon was a mysterious sort, coming and going as she pleased.

Shifting in her spot, Akali drew her legs up, knees coming to her chest, and to settle into her comfortable posture, she let her arms curl around aforementioned legs. She had nowhere to be, so she didn’t even change from last night. A simple white tank top and a pair of comfy black boyshorts. Her chin came to rest on one knee, bright blue eyes staring out at the city below. Her thoughts often wandered, and on a rainy day, they wandered to sad places. The relationship she had with Evelynn, namely. It was in its infancy, and they were still feeling it out… Or, at the very least, that’s what Akali felt.

Evelynn moved through it all like a dance she had done all of her life. It was effortless, how she solved their issues and moved forward. Akali was often left dumbfounded, but thankful. It seemed as though she knew everything she was gonna do, before it even happened. In bed, it was like Evelynn knew her body as well as she did herself!

Chewing at her lip a moment, Akali closed her eyes briefly. All of this was new, and wondrous, and exciting. Yet for the demon, she pondered. Did it mean anything in the long run? Was she just a blip in time? So many questions raced through her mind, making her heart ache and sent sparks of jealousy through her. When she was old and grey, would Evelynn leave her? When she died, would another pretty young thing take her place?

It seemed likely, and how couldn’t it? Evelynn was astonishingly beautiful, and every time her eyes met hers, it was as though her breath had been ripped from her chest. She felt so very lacking in comparison. The rapper had no clue how she managed to gain such a gorgeous girlfriend, and manage to keep her, despite all those groveling at Evelynn’s feet. She could pick anyone, yet in the sea of humans, she was the one.

As little Akali reopened her eyes, and continued to watch the people below, as small as ants, go about their day in this rainy cityscape… A pair of ember eyes watched her intently from the shadowed portions of her room. Slowly, she stepped out and advanced on the girl sitting before the window. Evelynn moved smoothly, feet absolutely silent as she travelled, lashers hovering in the air at her sides.

Still, the girl didn’t even feel her presence, though most would feel an air of impending doom. Silent death, floating toward them, creating an oppressive atmosphere. Yet, for Akali, everything that was cruel, unjust, and vicious about Evelynn seemed to have no effect.

“Darling,” that smooth as velvet voice purred, cutting through the gentle pitter patter of raindrops on glass. Akali twitched, head quickly lifting to look back at the looming figure. She was dressed fairly relaxed, all things considered. A lilac sheer top, with a black tank top beneath, and long comfy looking slacks. “Why on earth are you sitting here so sullen?” With ease, the older woman descended beside her and sat. “You look depressed. Surely our performance wasn’t that terrible, to leave you in such low spirits.” Evelynn ran a finger along Akali’s jaw, bringing a touch of red to her cheeks. “Hah! Nah, I’m just… Lost in thought, thinking about things. Gets intense when the weather’s like this, y’know?”

Evelynn’s fiery gaze shifted, looking out the window before her. “Ah yes, I recall. I had no idea rain was moving in, else I’d have you thoroughly distracted and in the best of moods.” Her lips curled in a slight smirk, purple lips drawing back to show a flash of teeth. That made Akali redden further, and duck her head.

“I-I don’t think anyone knew it was coming, honestly. What do they call ‘em… Popcorn storms?” Evelynn hummed, rolling a shoulder. “I believe that is the correct terminology, yes. One of the few true surprises we have in our lives.”

Lives. That singular word brought Akali back to her thoughts, and her gaze drifted off, teeth sinking into her bottom lip once more as she worried it. Evelynn caught that immediately, and moved in to press the softest of kisses to her forehead. “Come back to me, love. Voice your thoughts, I must know what troubles you so. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

The kiss was like an electrical shock, and it very much brought Akali back to the here and now. “I… It’s stupid, Lynn. I don’t want to trouble you with it.” The demon tilted her head, eyes narrowing. Akali nearly wilted under that stern gaze. “Out with it.” Her mouth opened and a few starts of words came forth, a squeak or two, before she shut her mouth and furrowed her brows.

“When I die, are you going to find someone else?”

That was incredibly blunt, and it hit Evelynn with the force of a truck… Sadly, that was something she knew all too well, but that was neither here nor there. “What brings this up, love? Such a morbid thought,” she mused. 

“I told ya, the rain makes me think, and it’s always about sad shit,” Akali muttered. “I’m a human, you’re a…” She trailed off briefly, then said quietly, “A demon,” almost as though someone might hear. Heaven forbid anyone DIDN’T already know. Evelynn had been around as long as history had been recorded, and was ever present in pop culture since the very beginning.

Yet, Evelynn didn’t scowl or make any irritated gestures. She merely reached out, and ran her claws through Akali’s hair. “Are you gonna wait like a year or just jump into the dating scene immediately?” Further the younger woman questioned her, until finally, a soft laugh escaped the demon. “I’ll simply wait.”

Blinking, Akali tilted her head, putting a stop to the motions through her hair. “You’ll… Wait? For what?” Now, Evelynn pulled her hand back and let it rest on one of Akali’s knees. “Why you of course, my dear. No one is ever truly gone forever, my sweet Kali. Souls cycle through the universe, traversing to the great beyond to rest if they are too weary, or they come back if they feel they’re not done just yet.” Akali’s eyes widened.

“You have come back to me for thousands of years, ever since our fateful encounter in the forests long ago. I was not as I look now, I was… Far more feral, yet you showed no fear. I was a demon, and you but a simple girl. You were so very respectful, and so very kind. Most demons would have loved to rip into someone like you… Yet I couldn’t bring myself to do so. I felt a pull toward you, something magnetic and intense.”

Leaning in, Evelynn placed a kiss on her lips, tender and so very sweet. “I wager you will return to me for thousands of years, yet. The day you don’t return, I’ll come and find you. I promise. Our love is eternal, my dear.”

For a moment, she stared at Evelynn in awe, eyes misting just a touch. “That’s the craziest and most romantic shit I’ve ever heard, Lynn.” The older woman laughed, absolutely entertained by Akali.

“Indeed.”


End file.
